


You Can't Deny It

by aFigureOfSpeech



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Dark, F/M, Future Fic, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aFigureOfSpeech/pseuds/aFigureOfSpeech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thought she knew what she wanted. Turns out she was wrong. But he knew her better than anyone – and that’s why she went to such great lengths to avoid him. He would always be there though, whether she wanted him to be or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Deny It

**Author's Note:**

> For [Warse-no-miko](http://warse-no-miko.deviantart.com/)'s Gwevin contest ages ago.

Everything in Kevin 11,000’s life fell into two categories: business or pleasure.

When he took a job or struck a deal, that was business. When someone double-crossed him and he made a brutal, gory, and entirely satisfying example of him, that was business.

When he got a sudden violent killing urge and decided to take it out on the nearest available life-form, that was pleasure. When he took company with the occasional (decidedly lacking) one-night stand, that was pleasure. Momentary pleasure, but pleasure none-the-less.

Actually, he revised the previous statement. Everything in his life fell into three categories: business, pleasure, and Gwendolyn Tennyson. Of course, the distinctions between categories were not always clear. Sometimes they downright mingled. Like now.

He had been hired by some associates to watch and eventually take out a guy called Alex Monroe – business. It just so happened that Alex Monroe pissed him off, so Kevin was quite happy to do the job – pleasure. The reason he pissed Kevin off so much, besides having out-right soured some deals for the violence-prone shape-shifter (which was a bad idea in general), was sitting right next to him – Gwen.

Kevin grinned maliciously. He loved it when things all came together. He could think of several ways to take care of this job – ranging from sly and subtle to blatantly public – but perhaps the most satisfying would require almost no action from him. For the moment. And it was just about time to inform Gwendolyn that her new boyfriend wasn’t all she thought him to be.

His grin widened momentarily.

 _(How funny – he always seemed to be grinning now-a-days. They often meant different things, but they rarely meant anything good for the surrounding populace. If it amused Kevin, well… The one he was presently sporting was usually a good indication that someone was about to die. Or experience excruciating pain. Or both._

 _It was good to be Kevin Levin.)_

Casually Kevin strolled over to the bar where they were sitting. As he approached, he began to make out some of their conversation.

“…and the guy would just _not_ let it go,” Alex was saying. “So, any hung-up ex-boyfriends I should know about?” He grinned teasingly at her.

Behind them, Kevin grinned too. The poor bastard had absolutely no idea.

“Eh-heh, none of particular note…” replied an apprehensive-looking Gwendolyn. Kevin’s smirk only grew. Really, she should have known better by now. He sat himself down on her other side.

“Really now Gwen, I thought you of all people would know that lying’s no basis for a relationship. The sap should know what he’s getting into.”

They were both on their feet by the time he said her name.

“Kevin!”

“Levin!”

“That would be me,” he said carelessly. He drew out the tense moment, waiting almost theatrically until he ordered a drink before he would look at them. Then he turned, smirk still firmly in place. “Gwen. Monroe. Small world, eh?”

“It’s Gwendolyn-” The red-head bit out before stopping herself. She took a deep breath, then continued. “What do you want Kevin?”

“Tsk tsk Gwen, you should already know the answer to that.” He wagged a finger at her. Alex stared at the two of them, agape at their casual exchange. Kevin was not known for having casual exchanges. Ever. In fact, this almost looked strangely like…flirting. “But at the moment I’m actually here for Monroe. Got some business with him.”

Alex looked positively terrified.

“What kind of business could you possibly have with hi-”

“Did you know that some pretty big people want you dead, Monroe?” asked Kevin nonchalantly, not taking his eyes off the blond man.

 _(Kevin hated blond men. Just in general, as a matter of principle. Had for a while now, actually. And they were always blond, weren’t they?)_

Frantically Alex shook his head behind Gwendolyn, making a silencing motion with his hand.

“Why would anybody want him dead?”

“Oh, you didn’t know?” Kevin’s ever-present grin was positively predatory now. “Well, I just figured I should let you know. Really, some of your so-called buddies are not at all happy with you. Double-crossed the wrong people on one too many deals I suppose. Especially that last one. That Plumber gear you were supposed to acquire sells pretty big on the black market around here, or so I’ve heard.”

Gwendolyn stared warily at him. After a few tense moments (in which the dark-haired man began to wonder if she’d actually take _his_ side over Kevin’s own), her eyes began glowing in what he had come to recognize as her using her powers to sense something. Abruptly they returned to normal. The look on her face was both of disbelief and horror.

“He’s…he’s not lying.”

Well. She hadn’t had that trick before.

Alex’s face was positively ashen.

“Plumber gear?” Gwendolyn said slowly, finally turning to look at him. Her shock was quicly being replaced by suspicion and anger. “Selling any of that technology without authorization is illegal…” Her eyes were hard. “And the only way you could have gotten near it is through me.”

Though she could not see it, Kevin was looking ridiculously pleased with himself.

“Gw-Gwendolyn baby, I, I don’t know what he’s talking about.” The idiot was actually trying to smile. He looked constipated, and his eyes were darting around nervously.

 _(He had blue eyes too. By itself that wasn’t so bad, but combined with the hair… That was a double strike against him. Shouldn’t her judgment in men have gotten better by now?)_

Gwendolyn was obviously not buying it. He tried again.

“And c-come on, I mean, he’s Kevin 11,000! He must be lying-”

She grabbed the stuttering man’s collar. “He’s _not_ lying. Believe me, I can tell. And he’d know about this kind of thing too.” She spared Kevin an ambiguous glance before returning her attention. “Besides, Cooper’s been saying some tech had gone missing recently.”

“Gwen baby-”

She punched him in the gut. Hard. He doubled over and skidded back several feet. Gwendolyn walked over to him and tilted his head back to look at her.

 _(And, of course, he was trying to take Gwen away. Really, the guy was just asking to be put on Kevin’s hit-list. All the way at the very top.)_

“My name is Gwendolyn,” she said, slowly and coldly. Then she slapped a pair of energy cuffs on him, made sure he was attached to the bar (Kevin thought it odd that she was carrying a spare pair, but then remembered she was Gwen so why not) and let him drop back to the floor. “Someone will be here to pick you up in a couple minutes.” She began moving stiffly away.

Kevin could not remember the last time he’d felt this much satisfaction watching someone else administer a beating. Leaning over, he whispered in the gasping man’s ear, “Lesson one: do not cross Kevin 11,000. Lesson two: do not try to take his girl. You will not live long enough to make either mistake again. I _will_ be back for you.” He paused long enough to appreciate the look of stark terror on the man’s face before following after Gwendolyn.

\--

“Wait up, Gwen,” he called to the red-head’s figure moving quickly away from him.

“Go away, Kevin!” she shouted back, still moving while slipping a communicator back into her pocket. “I really don’t want to deal with making an arrest right now, but if you don’t leave me alone so help me God I _will!_ ” Suddenly she was forced to stop, lest she slam into the (very muscular) body that appeared out of nowhere in front of her. She stared at the (very toned) chest for a moment, before slowly raising her eyes its owner’s.

 _(Big. Mistake.)_

“I love it when you talk threats,” he purred at her, low and seductive. God, she hated it when he did that! It was entirely unfair! And he knew it, the bastard.

“Kevin…” she said, only it came out wrong; she didn’t mean for it to match his tone. That wasn’t really her voice, was it?

He stared at her for a moment, eyes intent and filled with so many things she was too afraid to try to decipher. Then she found her back shoved against the wall of a convenient nearby dark ally, her hands held up by his somewhere above her head, and his lips all over hers.

“Say it again,” he whispered against her mouth, barely breaking away from the kiss. She could only stare at him in confusion through the haze that was swiftly settling on her mind. He always had that effect on her. “Say my name.” His lips moved down, along her jaw line, down her neck, to her upper chest and then back, all in a frenzy of heat and want and unreleased feelings. Then he paused for a moment to look her heatedly in the eye. “Say it!”

“Kevin…” she said again. She hadn’t meant to say it, hadn’t wanted to say it, knew she shouldn’t say it because it would only encourage him, but somehow it slipped out anyway. His eyes were staring at her with so much fiery passion and desire that was so utterly _him_ , and his lips knew all the right places, and it made her so _weak_ , and goddammit, she hated it when she was weak! But he could do that to her. And somehow, she could never make herself hate him.

 _(That’s why she always tried to avoid him. Tried, and failed.)_

“You have no idea,” he growled between the alternating kisses, bites, and licks he placed all over her. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited to hear you say that again…” His lips were back on hers, and this time the kiss was slower, deeper, and somehow his knee managed to slip between her legs, the bastard. Then she moaned. Damn it. If she let this continue there’d be a lot more than kissing in the near future. It had been so long since they’d had any kind of extended contact…

It was making her positively dizzy. And this was from nearly just kisses alone.

“Kevin.” No, that came out wrong; it only encouraged him. “ _Levin._ ” That got his attention.

“Don’t,” he said heatedly. Almost desperately, but she could have been imagining that. “Don’t call me that. Kevin. Only Kevin.” He kissed her again, and moved his leg so that it rubbed against her in a way she should have been neither comfortable nor happy with. But that would have required her brain to be functioning properly. He was still talking, only she was having trouble concentrating on his words. “You know, you’re the only one allowed to call me that.”

“Keviiin…” He was at her neck again, in the way only he knew how. But no. No no no. She had to pull herself together. He was dangerous and insane and it would never work out and this couldn’t happen, be happening, not after all this time. Shouldn’t she not feel this way anymore? “N-no, Kevin, we, we can’t do this.”

“Why the hell not?” he objected harshly. Then he moved up right next to her ear and whispered to her in a completely different tone, “I know you want this just as much as I do. Don’t try to deny it.”

His hot breath was in her ear. It was so hard to think.

“I, I have to, because you won’t. We can’t be doing this.” _(Because it was treacherous, on so many levels. Because they were too different now. Because they had already tried this and see what happened? Because because because because because because…)_ “We’re on different sides now.”

She could feel his grin on the side of her face. “But that just makes it more exciting.”

 _(Simply excuses, really.)_

And she knew he was right.


End file.
